The present invention relates to shifter apparatus for transmissions of passenger vehicles, and more particularly relates to an electronic shifter apparatus that is storable, coverable, and dialable, and further that is programmed to deal with selection of a gear shift change that cannot be effected due to vehicle conditions.
Modern vehicles often include electronic shifters with shift-lever-position sensors that communicate electrically with a vehicle transmission controller. Historically, the shift-lever-position sensors indicate the absolute position of a shift lever as a way of communicating a selected gear position, and the controller controls shifting of the vehicle""s transmission based on these inputs. The vehicle controller is typically connected to other vehicle sensors and programmed to not allow a driver to make unsafe shifts. For example, the controller will prevent a shift from a drive gear position into a reverse gear position when the vehicle is going too fast, such as when the vehicle is moving at a speed above 5 miles per hour. However, if the shift lever remains in the xe2x80x9crequestedxe2x80x9d shift position, the controller will suddenly and unexpectedly cause a shift at a time when the vehicle conditions satisfy the parameters established to allow a gear change. This can result in a very hard shift that is rough on a transmission since it will occur at a maximum allowed speed (e.g. 5 mph). Further, it can be unacceptable and unsafe for drivers since it typically occurs with an unexpected sharp or heavy clunk and at an unexpected time. In some vehicles, a shift such as described above can result in stalling the vehicle engine. In order to prevent this problem in electronic shifters, some manufacturers have added solenoid-operated extendable pins to prevent movement of the shift lever into the xe2x80x9cunacceptablexe2x80x9d gear position. However, sometimes it is preferable to allow a vehicle driver to request a shift to see what new gear position is being selected, and then determine if the shift should occur. (For example, shifting from drive to neutral is okay, but shifting from drive to reverse is not.) Further, it may be preferable to communicate to the vehicle driver that the requested shift has not occurred, and/or that the requested shift may occur at any time in the future rather than preventing the driver from requesting a shift.
Another issue related to the present invention is theft deterrence. Theft of modern vehicles is a major problem, and it is desirable to provide a system that is capable of both hiding a shifter and also physically securing the shifter in an inaccessible position, particularly when the vehicle is parked.
Another issue is ergonomic considerations in the design and execution of modern shift control systems. Many times a design must necessarily be compromised in order to satisfy the widest range of potential vehicle operators, given the wide variation of physical size. This results in a compromised control layout and/or a certain percentage of operators operating the shift controls in a less than ideal manner. Thus, it is desirable to include a shift control system capable of adjusting and adapting to vehicle operators of various sizes and physical makeups.
Appearance and style are also highly important features in modern vehicles. Many vehicles have a passenger compartment that is purposefully clean and uncluttered in appearance. For such vehicles, it can be very important to cover or shield a shifter from view.
Accordingly, a shifter solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a shifter apparatus is provided for shifting a transmission having a plurality of gear positions. The shifter includes a base and a driver interface module attached to the base and movable from a first position to a second position to indicate a desire to shift the transmission from a presently selected one of the gear positions to a new one of the gear positions. A display is provided that is capable of generating indicia corresponding to the plurality of gear positions of the transmission. The indicia includes a first indicia showing the presently selected one gear position and a second indicia corresponding to the new one gear position. At least one sensor is provided that is adapted to sense predetermined vehicle conditions. A controller is operably coupled to the driver interface module, the display and the sensor. The controller is programmed to generate a transmission-controlling output signal adapted to shift the transmission to the new one gear position when the driver interface module indicates a shift change and the at least one sensor indicates the predetermined vehicle conditions are met. The controller is further programmed to change the display from the first indicia to the second indicia under such circumstances. The controller is further programmed to not shift the transmission and to instead cause the display to show the first indicia until a new shift request signal is received from the driver interface module when the driver interface module indicates a shift change but the at least one sensor does not indicate that the predetermined vehicle conditions are met.
In another aspect of the present invention, a shifter apparatus for shifting a transmission includes a base and a driver interface module attached to the base and movable from a first position to a second position to indicate a desire to shift the transmission from a presently selected one of the gear positions to a new one of""the gear positions. A display is provided capable of generating indicia corresponding to the plurality of gear positions of the transmission. The indicia includes a first indicia showing the presently selected one gear position and a second indicia corresponding to the new one gear position. At least one sensor is provided that is adapted to sense predetermined vehicle conditions. A controller is operably coupled to the driver interface module, the display, and the sensor. The controller is programmed to generate a transmission-controlling output signal adapted to shift the transmission to the new one gear position when the driver interface module indicates a shift change and the at least one sensor indicates the predetermined vehicle conditions are met. The controller is further programmed to change the display from the first indicia to the second indicia under such circumstances. The controller is further programmed to not shift the transmission until a new driver-interface signal is received. The controller includes a timer and is programmed to initially change the display to show the second indicia upon receiving an indication for the shift change from the driver interface module, but is programmed to reset the display to show the first indicia if the timer times out before the at least one sensor indicates that the predetermined vehicle conditions are met.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that is adapted for connection to vehicle sensors and further adapted for connection to a driver interface module, such as a shift lever, for shifting a transmission having a plurality of gear positions, and still further adapted for connection to a display for indicating selected gear positions. The apparatus includes a controller programmed to generate a transmission-controlling output signal adapted to shift the transmission to the new one gear position when a shift-change-request signal is received from the driver interface module and when a vehicle-conditions-met signal is received from the vehicle sensor indicating that the predetermined vehicle conditions are met. The controller is further adapted to generate a display-controlling output signal adapted to change the display from a first indicia to a second indicia under such circumstances. The controller is further programmed to not shift the transmission, and instead to cause the display to show the first indicia until a new shift-change-request signal is received when the shift-change-request signal is received from the driver interface module but the vehicle-conditions-met signal is not received from the sensor.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for shifting a vehicle transmission having a plurality of gear positions. The apparatus includes a driver interface module configured to move between a plurality of discrete positions and to generate a shift-change-request signal based on the movement. A controller is operably connected to the driver interface module for receiving the shift-change-request signal. The controller is programmed to shift the vehicle transmission based on a relative change in position of the driver interface module as the driver interface module is moved between the discrete positions. The controller is characteristically programmed so that the plurality of discrete positions correspond to the plurality of gear positions at any point in time, but so that the plurality of discrete positions will index and correspond in a new manner to the plurality of gear positions if the shift request signal is rejected by the controller.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a shifter apparatus is provided for shifting a transmission for a vehicle. A base defines a cavity, and a driver interface module configured and adapted to shift a vehicle transmission is movably mounted to the base for linear movement between a use position located at least partially outside the cavity and a stored position in the cavity.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a shifter apparatus for shifting a transmission for a vehicle includes a base, a driver interface module operably mounted to the base, and a cover movable between an open position for permitting driver access to the driver interface module and a shielding position for covering the driver interface module.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shifter that responds to relative movement and positioning of a driver interface device, such as a dialable handle or knob. An advantage of such a shift system is that it can be programmed to reject a shift and reset itself rather than later performing an unexpected unsafe shift. For example, this can occur when a driver attempts to shift to a low or reverse gear from drive when driving at a high speed.
A further object is to provide a shifter that is adjustable for movement to an optimal location relative to a driver.
Still another object is to provide a shifter with a rotatable driver interface module, such as a dialable knob, having an outer ring and a depressible button within the ring for confirming a selected dialed position. In a narrower aspect, a timer is added to the circuit to require that the button be depressed for confirmation of a dialed position before the timer times out.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to a person of ordinary skill upon reading the following description and claims together with reference to the accompanying drawings.